kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature
Here is another Kid Icarus Fanfiction. In it, you play as phosphora and have to battle through the Corruption army. New characters have appeared like Daraku the God of Corruption. This is a incomplete page. Overview It has been 5 years since Hades and Viridi still hates humans. The corruption in them is the only thing she sees. Then one day, an old enemy of Viridi named Daraku was unsealed and the first thing he did was order the attack on Reset Bomb Forest from Chapter 11 of Uprising. The Giant Corruption Blob leads the attack and Viridi sends Phosphora to use her lightning to take down the thing attacking her forest. Couples are: * Piridi (AKA PitXViridi) * Dark-PitXPhosphora * MagnusXGaol * HadesXMedusa * DeviltenaXPit-Of-Light Cast Returning Cast * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit * Phosphora * Viridi * Magnus * Gaol * Hades (As Of Chapter 16) * Medusa (As Of Chapter 17) * Thanatos (As Of Chapter 13) * Pandora (As Of Chapter 13) * Lord Dyntos * Zeus (But Not as a Shopkeeper) New Characters (In Order They Appear) * Daraku * Corruption Forces * Giant Corruption Blob * Shadow Twinbellows * Corruption Three-Headed Hewdraw * Corrupt Lady Sally * Shadow Great Reaper * Nincan The Corruption Calamity Spirit * Shadow Thanatos * The Corrupt Phoenix * Corrupt-acles * Deviltena * Pit of Light * Shadow Chariot Master * Daraku Clone 1 * Daraku Clone 2 Gameplay You play as Phosphora in Storymode and play as a character called Elementalist in Multiplayer mode. You also can play as light fighters in "Fighter Free-For-All" which allows you to buy Pit's weapons and also unlocks Elementalist VS Fighter mode which is the Light VS Dark Mode. Up Next Is a list of spells and what they are in Pit's weapons. Arms = Conjure Arms * Crusher Arm = Conjure Crusher Arm * Compact Arm = Conjure Compact Arm * Electroshock Arm = Conjure Electroshock Arm * Drill Arm = Conjure Drill Arm * Bomber Arm = Conjure Bomber Arm * Bowl Arm = Conjure Bowl Arm * End-All Arm = Conjure End-All Arm * Taurus Arm = Conjure Taurus Arm * Upperdash Arm = Conjure Upperdash Arm * Kraken Arm = Conjure Kraken Arm * Phoenix Arm = Conjure Phoenix Arm Blades = Fire * First Blade = Fireball * Burst Blade = Firebolt * Viper Blade = Fire Viper * Crusader Blade = Fire Well * Royal Blade = Scarlet Flames * Optical Blade = Flame * Samurai Blade = Fire Storm * Bullet Blade = Fire Oracle * Aquarius Blade = Aquarius Firebolt * Aurum Blade = Pyrokinesis * Palutena Blade = Fire Dragon * Gaol Blade = Meteor Bows = Lightning * Fortune Bow = Small Lightning * Silver Bow = Thunder * Meteor Bow = Quick Bolt * Divine Bow = Thundara * Darkness Bow = Shadow Lightning * Crystal Bow = Thundaga * Angel Bow = Elementalist Lightning * Hawkeye Bow = Super Range Bolt * Sagittarius Bow = Sagittarius Bolt * Aurum Bow = Power of The Future * Palutena Bow = Lightning Bolt * Phosphora Bow = Goddess Bolt Cannons = Druidic Magic * EZ Cannon = Wrath * Ball Cannon = Moonfire * Predator Cannon = Entangling Roots * Poseidon Cannon = Starfire * Fireworks Cannon = Starsurge * Rail Cannon = Sunfire * Dynamo Cannon = Shooting Stars * Doom Cannon = Solar Beam * Leo Cannon = Starfall * Sonic Cannon = Cyclone * Twinbellows Cannon = Astral Showers * Cragalanche Cannon = Stellar Flare Claws = Conjure Claws * Tiger Claws = Conjure Tiger Claws * Wolf Claws = Conjure Wolf Claws * Bear Claws = Conjure Bear Claws * Brawler Claws = Conjure Brawler Claws * Stealth Claws = Conjure Stealth Claws * Hedgehog Claws = Conjure Hedgehog Claws * Raptor Claws = Conjure Raptor Claws * Artillery Claws = Conjure Artillery Claws * Cancer Claws = Conjure Cancer Claws * Beam Claws = Conjure Beam Claws * Viridi Claws = Conjure Viridi Claws * Pandora Claws = Conjure Pandora Claws Clubs = Conjure Clubs * Ore Club = Conjure Ore Club * Babel Club = Conjure Babel Club * Skyscraper Club = Conjure Skyscraper Club * Atlas Club = Conjure Atlas Club * Earthmaul Club = Conjure Earthmaul Club * Ogre Club = Conjure Ogre Club * Halo Club = Conjure Halo Club * Black Club = Conjure Black Club * Capricorn Club = Conjure Capricorn Club * Aurum Club = Conjure Aurum Club * Hewdraw Club = Conjure Hewdraw Club * Magnus Club = Conjure Magnus Club Orbitars = Barriers With Beams * Standard Orbitars = Standard Barrier With Standard Beams * Guardian Orbitars = Guardian Barrier With Barrier Beams * Shock Orbitars = Shock Barrier With Shock Beams * Eyetrack Orbitars = Eyetrack Barrier With Eyetrack Beams * Fairy Orbitars = Fairy Barrier With Fairy Beams * Paw Pad Orbitars = Paw Pad Barrier With Paw Pad Beams * Jetstream Orbitars = Jetstream Barrier With Jetstream Beams * Boom Orbitars = Boom Barrier With Boom Beams * Gemini Orbitars = Gemini Barrier With Gemini Beams * Aurum Orbitars = Aurum Barrier With Aurum Beams * Centurion Orbitars = Centurion Barrier With Centurion Beams * Arlon Orbitars = Arlon Barrier With Arlon Beams Palms = Necromacy * Violet Palm = Inflict Wounds * Burning Palm = Death Bolt * Needle Palm = Chains of Light Infliction * Midnight Palm = Raise Dead * Cursed Palm = Death Ward * Cutter Palm =Circle Of Death * Pudgy Palm = Chains Of Moderate Infliction * Ninja Palm = Greater Raise Death * Virgo Palm = Greater Death Ward * Aurum Palm = Greater Circle Of Death * Viridi Palm = Chains Of Serious Infliction * Great Reaper Palm = Absolute Death Staves = Arcane * Insight Staff = Arcane Bolt * Orb Staff = Arcane Charge * Rose Staff = Arcane Blast * Knuckle Staff = Arcane Barrage * Ancient Staff = Arcane Explosion * Lancer Staff = Shatter * Flintlock Staff = Arcane Missiles * Somewhat Staff = Temproral Shield * Scorpio Staff = Slow Fall * Laser Staff = Slow * Dark Pit Staff = Mirror Image * Thanatos Staff = Rune Of Power Chapter 01: Viridi Sends Phosphora To Defend Reset Bomb Forest ?? Chapter 02: Battling Inside The Reset Bomb Forest ?? Chapter 03: Phosphora VS Giant Corruption Blob & Viridi Learns the Truth About Humans ?? Chapter 04: Viridi's New Plan Of Action ?? Chapter 05: Battling In The Air Above That First Town ?? Chapter 06: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers In That First Town ?? Chapter 07: Phosphora VS Shadow Twinbellows ?? Chapter 08: Battling Corruption Three-Headed Hewdraw In The Air ?? Chapter 09: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers In That Burning Town ?? Chapter 10: Phosphora VS Corruption Three-Headed Hewdraw ?? Chapter 11: Viridi's First Temple Is Created ?? Chapter 12: Headed To Corrupt Lady Sally's Castle ?? Chapter 13: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers In Corrupt Lady Sally's Castle ?? Chapter 14: Phosphora VS Corrupt Lady Sally ?? Chapter 15: Heading To New Reset Bomb Depot ?? Chapter 16: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers In New Reset Bomb Depot ?? Chapter 17: Phosphora VS Pit ?? Chapter 18: Heading To Reaper Fortress ?? Chapter 19: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers In Reaper Fortress ?? Chapter 20: Phosphora VS Shadow Great Reaper ?? Chapter 21: Viridi's Second Temple Is Created ?? Chapter 22: Heading Into Pandora's Labyrinth Of Deceit ?? Chapter 23: Battling Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers in Pandora's Labyrinth Of Deceit ?? Chapter 24: Phosphora VS Nincan The Corruption Calamity Spirit ?? Chapter 25: Dueling Dark Pit P1: Air Duel ?? Chapter 26: Dueling Dark Pit P2: First 2 Ground Duels ?? Chapter 27: Dueling Dark Pit P3: Final Ground Duel+Dark Pit Reveals His Feelings For Phosphora ?? Chapter 28: Heading To The Seafloor Palace ?? Chapter 29: Defeting Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers At the Seafloor Palace ?? Chapter 30: Phosphora VS Shadow Thanatos ?? Chapter 31: Viridi's Third Temple is Created ?? Chapter 32: Pit Reveals His Feelings For Viridi ?? Chapter 33: Heading To Phoenix Mountain ?? Chapter 34: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers At Phoenix Mountain ?? Chapter 35: Phosphora VS The Corrupt Phoenix ?? Chapter 36: Heading To The Lunar Sanctum ?? Chapter 37: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers At The Lunar Sanctum ?? Chapter 38: Phosphora VS Corrupt-acles ?? Chapter 39: Heading To The Thunder Cloud Temple ?? Chapter 40: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers At Thunder Cloud Temple ?? Chapter 41: Phosphora VS Corrupt Pit ?? Chapter 42: That Night At A Forest ?? Chapter 43: Getting Help From Palutena ?? Chapter 44: Heading to The Lightning Chariot Base ?? Chapter 45: Defeating Corruption Forces & Gaining Followers At Light Chariot Base ?? Chapter 46: Phosphora VS Shadow Chariot Master ?? Chapter 47: Heading To Viridi's Domain ?? Chapter 48: Getting Back Viridi's Power ?? Chapter 49: Phosphora VS Daraku Clone 1 ?? Chapter 50: Heading Toward Phoenix Mountain Via Volcano Route ?? Chapter 51: Land-Battling On Phoenix Mountain ?? Chapter 52: Talking To Hades ?? Chapter 53: Phosphora+Deviltena+Thanatos+Pandora VS The Corrupt Phoenix Rematch ?? Chapter 53: Phosphora+Deviltena Battle Inside Hades' Belly ?? Chapter 54: Phosphora+Deviltena VS Daraku Clone 2 ?? Chapter 55: Viridi's Final Temple Is Created ?? Chapter 56: Heading To Zeus's Domain ?? Chapter 57: Zeus Gives Phosphora 3 Trials ?? Chapter 58: Phosphora VS Elemental Master Using Judgement ?? Chapter 59: Phosphora Using Judgement VS Daraku ?? Chapter 60: Ending ?? = Category:Fanfiction Category:Play as Phosphora